clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
In the Suburbs Episodes
Click here to watch every episode of In the Suburbs series Songs Featured *Beautiful Now by Zedd (previously) *Sleep Deprived by Lvly (currently) * The Sims 4 Get Together Beautiful Now (Zedd) Simlish Soundtrack Sleep Deprived - Lvly 2010s Pop Music Main Characters Featured Household 1 *Chase Collins *Valentine Bloome *Zoë-Rose Bloome Young Adult Chase.png Valentine Bloome.png Zoe_Rose_Bloome.png Household 2 *Noelle Street *Nathan Street *Carrie Fisher *Tyler Dennison *Catherine Dennison Adult_Noelle_New_Hair.png Young Adult Nathan.png Screenshot (37)-0.png Tyler.png D58DB2D0-04C3-4E87-9DFD-E98A80670CF4.jpeg In the Suburbs Episodes Episode 1: *NEW SERIES* SO THE HOUSE IS A LITTLE CRAZY... (9/26/17) James, Salma and Charlotte leave the big city for a quieter life and a bigger family! Episode 2: CHARLOTTE BECOMES A TEENAGER! (9/29/17) Charlotte becomes a teenager...! Episode 3: IT FINALLY HAPPENED! But is it a boy..? (10/5/17) Jalma finally have their second baby! Episode 4: CANNOT HANDLE THE CUTENESS! (10/13/17) CONNOR IS TOO CUTE! Episode 5: CHARLOTTE'S FIRST DATE... GOES WRONG!? (10/28/17) OH CHARLOTTE! Episode 6: *SPECIAL EPISODE* PROM NIGHT! (11/5/17) Who will get their first kiss? Who will be prom queen...? Episode 7: CONNOR GOT A PUPPY BUT MY GAME IS BROKEN!? (11/11/17) Connor gets a puppy to grow up with! Episode 8: Connor’s growing up! (11/18/17) Connor ages up, but not before a play-date with his younger cousin. Episode 9: The Return of Diya!? (11/26/17) The return of an old friend.... Episode 10: Decorating For Christmas! (+ #FestiveFriday!) (12/8/17) 'Tis the season! Episode 11: The Secret's Out Now!! (12/24/17) Salma and James, this is your grandchild, Noelle. Oh wait, you didn't know she existed!? Episode 12: Teen Heartbreaker Connor!? (1/3/18) I wonder what's in store for his future love life... Episode 13: Girls Fighting Over Connor!? (1/16/18) Ah, he's such a heartthrob. Be warned, ladies and gentlemen, he's also a heart-breaker. Episode 14: Guess Who's Paying Child Support (1/24/18) Connor what have you done?! Episode 15: Connor Has A Smurf Family!? (2/1/18) This was not expected..... Episode 16: Connor *Finally* Dates Erika!? (2/17/18) Is Cerika official? Plus Bruno is now an elder Episode 17: Bruno is Gone?! Jalma are old?! (3/6/18) Its time for Jalma to reach the Elder stage of their lives! Episode 18: Birthdays & Adoptions!? (3/15/18) The Jalma household welcomes a new member. Episode 19: Salma Has A Secret Daughter?!?! (3/16/18) Is this the end of Jalma?! Episode 20:Breakups & A Proposal?! (3/27/18) The household is big again! Plus, is Salma guilty or innocent? Episode 21: Teen Noelle is Stunning and Terrifying?! (4/6/18) Noellle finally reaches teenhood. Clare Stunning says she is Plus Cerika is finally a thing! Episode 22: It's the Chaser Wedding!!! (4/21/18) Charlotte finally gets her happy ending with Asher! Episode 23: The Baby Is Here! But Not Everyone Is Happy.... (4/24/18) More twins?! What?! Episode 24: Noelle Has Had Enough!? (5/8/18) Noelle leaves home?! Episode 25: Three Birthdays!? (5/19/18) Macy, Willow and Chase all age up! Macy is amazing (not like Noelle) and the twins are so adorable! Plus Connor spends some times with his daughters. Episode 26: But Will Erika Say Yes...(6/2/18) Connor takes Erika away for a romantic night in Granite Falls and decides to take the next step with her. a proposal of Life Episode 27: Cerika's New Life! (6/12/18) Connor and Erika move to Brindleton Bay together into Erika's home, and Noelle moves back into the Suburbs! Episode 28: Two Crushes!? (6/22/18) Macy ends up having feelings for both Jamie Win and Akira and is stuck in a love triangle! Connor and Erika welcome their first child! Episode 29: Summer Grows Up! (6/30/18) It's time for Summer to become a toddler and she looks so much like Connor! We also meet Erika's family. Episode 30: Salma's Final Days!? (7/4/18) The Callery-Aiken's enjoy Havestfest, whilst we find out its almost Salma's time. Episode 31: Goodbye Salma...? (7/7/18) Salma and James spend one final day together. They renew their vows along with Cerika and...its time to say goodbye to Salmarooney. Very sad. Episode 32: We Finally Found Him! (plus Birthdays!) (7/17/18) Jamie finally tracks down his grandson Nathan from tricking Kylie and Nathan is finally returned to Noelle! Plus Willow and Chase have aged up without us. Time to re-modify their appearances. Episode 33: Halloween + Nathan's Birthday! (7/19/18) Its Halloween in the sims world, but it doesn't go exactly as planed. Plus Noelle tries to be as good of a mother as she can hours before Nathan's birthday. It's also almost time to say goodbye to James..... Episode 34: A Blizzard Bambino!? (8/1/18) Its time for Cerika to have baby number 2.....In a blizzard! Is it a boy or girl? Episode 35: BEST FIRST DATE EVER? (8/2/18) Macy finally asks Akira on a date, and it goes swimmingly. Also Noelle is (very slowly) learning to parent Nathan. Episode 36: Christmas Execpt Everything Goes Wrong (8/11/18) Its Christmas Day in the Sims, but not everything goes to plan, because Erika's brother, Simon, and Carrie's boyfriend, Tyler freeze to death! At least they are alive and well again. Episode 37: Summer & Seb Birthdays! (8/14/18) Its time to celebrate 2 birthdays! - for both Summer and Sebastian! They are both so cute! Seb looks so much like Connor when he was a toddler!!! TOOO CUTE! Episode 38: New Years Eve Party!!!!! (8/23/18) Its January 1st in the sim world! The family decide to throw a family party. Episode 39: A New Bruno?! (9/5/18) Summer gets a reward for her good grades in school from a very nostalgic Connor. Welcome to the family little Ziggy. Episode 40: The End of an Era! (9/7/18) It's time to say goodbye to James and for him to finally join his true love Salma in the afterlife. Noelle has also moved out with Nathan, her BFF Carrie, and her boyfriend Tyler into a different house in Windenburg. Episode 41:A New House...A New Series??? (9/14/18) Tyler moves in with Noelle,Carrie and Nathan.The girls decide to throw a house party and Tyler invites a potential love interest for Noelle. Nathan finds out more about his dad, through Noelle's potential love interest, Paolo Dovson. He met his dad for the first time at the local cafe, and he liked him. Episode 42: Teenage Twins!? (9/23/18) Time sure flies by! It's time for Willow and Chase to become teenagers! Episode 43: Who Gets A Second Date....? (9/29/18) Noelle goes out with both Paolo and Toby, but must choose between them to date. Who will she date? Episode 44: Surprise, Noelle! (10/5/18) With Nathan's teen birthday approaching, he wants to invite his father! However, with Noelle moving on - now haven chosen Toby over Paolo - Nathan tries his best to get his parents back together, to no avail. Episode 45: Twins' New Hobbies (10/9/18) Back in the OG Suburbs household, Willow and Chase decide to try new hobbies. Chase takes up fashion and fitness, whilst Willow taking a liking to photography, and baking. Episode 46: Nathan's Good Influence...? (10/20/18) Nathan takes an interest in a new girl he meets in the local park. Will she change him for the better or will it be the other way around....? Episode 47: You Guys Wanted An Affair! (10/26/18) Yikes!! Episode 48: Make Up Or Break Up...? (11/15/18) Asher is struggling with the aftermath of cheating on Charlotte so asks for advice from brother-in-law Connor. Asher comes clean to Charlotte, but it only makes things worse. Could his be the end of Chaser...? Also, Willow and Chase update their looks. Episode 49: Happily Ever After....? (12/4/18) Noelle is just about to marry Toby when Nathan decides to do some undercover work on Toby, with the help of Robyn. Together, they went on a detective hunt, as Nathan noticed something fishy about Toby. Turns out that he was right! He realized that Toby had a baby with Abel's ex, Evie Delgato! He tried to tell Noelle, but she thought the information was lies! But then, Noelle found out what Nathan said was true, and calls off the wedding mid-wedding, and left him. Episode 50: Is This the End....? (12/5/18) It's the 50's episode! Charlotte and Asher get new looks as they are almost elders. However, she decides to tell Noelle and Connor what happened and get some advice. Well, this is it.....Chaser is no more. :( Asher moves out with Willow and Chase stays with Charlotte in her family home. Will we see more of Willow and Asher? Lets hope so. Episode 51: Just Like Ali & Clare?! (12/18/18) We focus more on Carrie and Tyler. They visit the Romance Festival where Tyler makes a heat of the moment decision, to propose to Carrie! Now they're engaged! Plus, Nathan goes to the next step with Robyn. Episode 52: Operation Save Willow! (12/19/18) Charlotte decides to find a way to handle the divorce by going to the spa with Chase. Chase tells his mom about Willow running away from Ashley's house. Willow comes home to live with Charlotte and Chase in the OG house, leaving Asher to live with his cousin Ashley. Episode 53: The Baby Bear Bakery! (1/12/19) Willow and Chase are now young adults and start their dream careers - Chase joins the stylist influencer career and Willow decides to start her own bakery - The Baby Bear Bakery. The twins and Charlotte go out to celebrate and bring their father Asher. Looks like Chaser's relationship is just platonic now. Meanwhile, Charlotte decides she wants a new man in her life and tries to see who she can chat with, but the only guy really to speak to....is Asher.. Episode 54: Bachelor & Bachlorrette Party! (1/21/19) Carrie and Tyler decide to throw a bachelor & bachlorrette party, with their bridesmaids and groomsmen at the SKYFALL Lounge! Also, their wedding is cancelled because of a blizzard the next day! Yikes! Episode 55: Christmas Day Wedding! (1/22/19) Tyler and Carrie finally get married, but its no ordinary wedding - Its on Christmas Day! Plus, Noelle and Nathan play matchmaker to see if her parents Charlie Rose and Asher will reunite. Looks like Chaser are back together again! Also, Noelle finds a guy she likes, named Sage Baker and they slow dance, and woohoo in a bush at the wedding... turns out he's married, and has 5 kids! If only she knew all those things about him. Noelle has a hard love life. Episode 56: Romance, Heartbreak And....Death?! (2/6/19) Willow starts her own bake sale at home, Chase gets a promotion at his Style Infuencer job, and Chaser are back on! Because of those circumstances, Willow and Chase went on a night out. During that night out, Willow had the courage to flirt with Valentine... turns out he was flirting with Reuben behind her back! And Chase met a new girl, Neveah! Who Chase flirted with... a little bit. Also, Charlie Rose has a lot of mourning to do. She's struggling with Jaime Street's death, and on top of that, Ciara and Anthony unexpectedly died- off-screen! Episode 57: Valentine's Day Pregnancy! (2/14/19) Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Carrie and Tyler welcome their first child, a little girl named Catherine. Noelle decides to reach out to an old flame, Paolo Dovson, which goes better than expected. The romance with Robyn and Nathan however, doesn't go too great. Episode 58: Two Toddlers?! (3/4/19) Catherine ages up into a toddler whilst Noelle decides to make things official with Paolo, but it turns out he had a daughter with a married woman before he made things official with Noelle! What will Noelle do - stay with Paolo and help him raise his daughter alongside Carrie and Tyler raising Catherine in the house, or end things? Episode 59: Baby Bear's Bad Date... (3/22/19) We finally re-visit the OG suburbs house. Asher finally moves back into the family home and becomes an elder. Meanwhile, Willow questions what to do with her life as a baker after her bad date with a new guy. Episode 60: PR Powerhouse (4/6/19) Noelle helps increase Summer's career with her PR job. Noelle also agrees to stay with Paolo and stay in his daughter's life. Episode 61: It Was True.... (4/17/19) Nathan finds out that Robyn is in love with Chase - his uncle! Like, come on, can Nathan just have a happy life, for god's sake... Episode 62: Their Last NYE.... (5/2/19) Asher and Charlie Rose celebrate their final new years eve as a couple as we have to say goodbye to Charlie parley. Episode 63: Val Moves In! (6/6/19) Chase asks Valentine to move into the Summer Home since he is the only one living in the house after the loss of both Charlie Rose and Asher. The two continue their modelling whilst Val tries to get Chase's attention. We also visit Noelle and Carrie to find that Catherine has aged up off-screen. Is this the end of In the Suburbs? Episode 64: The Baby Is Here! (8/13/19) We return to the OG suburbs house after months and it is almost new years. Valentine and Chase have to work for modelling as well as co-parent their daughter Zoe. Francisco visits to help the boys with pictures and Chase asks a certain female to model for pictures. Who is it? None other than his ex-girlfriend Neveah....awkward. Episode 65: NYE But Everyone Dies (8/21/19) Its new years eve again, but the way we do NYE is people die. Its time to say goodbye to both Connor and Kaiden! Plus, Sage has moved back to her family home and her boyfriend Jace has moved into the house too. Sage and Jace are also expecting a child together. Category:Windenburg Category:Episodes